A Bet of Love
by Jess2
Summary: Cupid, while battling with his guilty conscience strikes a deal with it. He takes a trip to Earth with his wife, Psyche to matchmake Usagi and Mamoru without using his famous arrows! Or rather bullets now...hehe...Read to find out.


Prologue – Cupid's Guilty Conscience.  
  
Disclaimers: What makes you think I own Sailor Moon and all its characters? As much as I want to, I don't. Neither do I own Cupid or Psyche, they might get angry if I don't write this and curse me to spend eternity without my soul mate! Oh, but I do own the story…If you want it, please mail me (shootinstarz7@hotmail.com) first. It you want to own it, be prepared to pay a lot for it!  
  
♥  
  
'What do you think you are doing?' A beautiful woman asked the blond man coldly. Her sparkling green eyes were livid with anger.  
  
The man immediately turned to look at his wife, forgetting about the serving maid he was about to kiss. The girl immediately scurried out of the room, not wishing to be in the presence of an argument between her betters, especially when it is about her.  
  
'Psyche darling,' the handsome blond cooed, 'Don't get mad.'  
  
'I am mad, Cupid. I am mad for staying to have stayed with you for so long.'  
  
Cupid looked at his beautiful wife of nearly two millenniums. Being immortals, they retained their youth even after the fall of the moon kingdom.  
  
'You used to be so gentle and understanding, Psyche!'  
  
'You were the one who told me to get a life, Cupid!'  
  
Cupid mentally slapped himself mentally on the forehead. They had been squabbling like this since the last three millenniums. If the God of Love can't even keeps his married life going, what more those mere mortals on earth?  
  
'If you carry on like this, I'll just go and find another man, mortal or immortal.'  
  
'You wouldn't,' Cupid said incredulously. 'We have been blessed by all the Gods and vowed never to be separated in front of the entire immortal population. You can't do that.'  
  
'I can, if you push me too far,' Psyche replied coldly as she stalked out of the heavenly room.  
  
Cupid just fell back onto an armchair. Why did their marriage turn sour?  
  
[Well, there are a lot of reasons] a voice said in his head.  
  
'What reasons can there be?' Cupid voiced aloud.  
  
[Like, how she caught you in bed with that water nymph right after your honeymoon?]  
  
'That was ancient history!' Cupid argued.  
  
[Ok, let's not go back so far. How about you were trying to flirt with Princess Serenity about a millennium ago?]  
  
'Hey! We didn't do anything! She only had eyes for Endymion!'  
  
[Uh-huh! How about that female mortal you had swooning in your arms last week?]  
  
'That's it! Get out of my head, Conscience!' Cupid cried out, punching himself on the head. To a mere mortal, what Cupid is doing might not be exactly dignified, but soon, a misty reflection of Cupid appeared before him. It shimmered at the slightest movement it made.  
  
'Gee, Cupid,' Conscience drawled. 'I was just doing my job.'  
  
'You don't go around talking in other peoples' heads!'  
  
'I won't be talking in your head if you didn't possess such a guilty conscience!'  
  
'You have been telling me that for as long as I had lived. And that is forever.'  
  
'You deserved it. And that reminds me, you haven't been exactly practicing your shooting. No wonder the divorce rates on earth are so high.'  
  
'My skills are fine, thank you.'  
  
'They are because you have been using guns and shooting at a near range. Even a two year old can shoot with a gun that near.'  
  
'TEME! (Why you!)'  
  
'Tell you what; I'll make a bet with you. If you can match make Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion without using your magic, I won't bother you for a month!'  
  
With that, the misty reflection of Cupid waved and faded away. [I can cheat and Conscience won't know it!] Cupid thought gleefully  
  
[Don't think about cheating. I'll know. I am a part of you.]  
  
Cupid gritted his teeth. Conscience only laughed and said, [Cupid, I just want to tell you that Psyche still loves you very much.]  
  
[How would you know?]  
  
[I am a part of her too. I am a part of everyone who still has a heart. So Cupid, be thankful you can still hear me okay?]  
  
'Fine,' Cupid grumbled aloud. He is the God of Love. Who had ever heard of the God of Love not having a heart?  
  
'Psyche!' Cupid burst into the study. The beautiful Goddess closed her book and looked at him before asking, 'What?'  
  
'We are going on a vacation,' Cupid cried jubilantly. 'We are going to Earth!'  
  
♥  
  
Hey people!  
  
If some of you don't know, this is the third version of this chapter. I reloaded it three times! I'm so sorry. To those who reviewed my first two versions, I'll like to thank you guys.  
  
After doing some research on Greek and Roman mythology, I've decided to use Roman although I'm more familiar with Greek. The reason is because Roman named their Gods after the planets… (Or rather we named the planets after them) and so, more suitable for this fic. So pardon me if some things won't sum up.  
  
In this FINAL version of this chapter of MY story, Cupid is Minako's brother from the Silver Millennium. Escaping the destruction of Silver Millennium, he and his wife Psyche, carried on with their lives of eternal youth.  
  
Cupid is portrayed as a playboy in this story. Actually, according to the myth, he is the exact opposite. But I find it necessary to describe him that way in this fic. Anyhow, just want you to know that the Cupid in this story isn't really written according to the real myth.  
  
There will be more chapters to come, with even sillier and romantic chapters. (Or so I hope!) The plot for this fic has been inspired by my many friends and my caffeine (not alcohol!) overloaded imagination. Thus, I would like to dedicate it to all my friends, who have continuously supported me in this fan fic venture.  
  
♥ 


End file.
